Never Met a Spell She Didn't Like
by Celestial Ceci
Summary: It's Raven's birthday, and she gets a new spell book on loan from a museum. Beast Boy convinces her to try one out that she can't fully translate. (gender-bend, one shot)


Hey guys! Long time no see, ! If you're here because you got an email, I just might cry. Thanks for opening it up and coming to check it out! (on that note... Little-Princess7... if you're still around and reading this I just want you to know I love you.) Anyway, I started this like 2 years ago and found it sitting in my computer and decided to spruce it up and get it off of my hard drive and into the world. Enjoy!

~Cecilia

p.s. if you're also an AO3 person you can check this story out there too! my name is the same as it is here.

* * *

Raven sat in the main room of Titans Tower, leaning against the large window that overlooked the bay. She was devouring a newly-discovered spell book Robin had somehow managed to secure for her as her birthday present. She wasn't sure how he'd managed to get the Museum of Natural History in Washington, D.C. to loan her a newly discovered spell book unearthed in the Himalayas, but she wasn't about to question it. Raven managed to contain her excitement about it while she signed for the box at the door, and she dove straight into reading as soon as she'd opened it up.

"Is the book good?" She heard a male voice ask from right next to her.

Raven jumped slightly, having been so engrossed to have noted Beast Boy's presence beside her. "Oh. Um, yeah. It's great." She said, getting her bearings. "I've never seen spells like these. They're very powerful and…strange."

"What're they for?" Beast Boy asked. "The spells, I mean."

"Lots of things," Raven pointed to a paragraph. "This one is a spell to freeze time…this one right here summons your soulmate but also kills one of your family members in return…"

"Whoa." Beast Boy breathed.

"Yeah, heavy shit." Raven said. "Look at this one; It says it transports you to a dimension where another you exists, but… I don't know, this last part I can't read." She pointed to a heading over a block of text, but the ending had been smeared, as if it had been wiped when the ink was still fresh.

"You should try it! To see what it does!" Beast Boy encoraged.

"Are you really that stupid?" Raven scolded. "Based on the rest of the spells in here, what makes you think that's a good idea?"

"What's the point of this brand new spell book if you're not even going to try them?" He quipped.

That was a good question. Raven had really wanted to read the book, just for the sake of new material. But her curiosity was about to get the better of her. What _was_ the point if she wasn't going to try them out?

Raven jammed a bookmark in between the pages and snapped the book closed. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She set the book on the coffee table and walked over to the intercom.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked, still sitting by the window.

In response, Raven pressed the button for the whole tower then spoke into the microphone. "I need everyone in the Ops room at the earliest convenience." She released the button and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a box of candles out of the drawer.

"Yes!" Beast Boy hopped up and punched a fist in the air. "You're gonna try one!"

"Don't make me regret it. Help me move the table."  
Together, they moved the coffee table and Raven set up her candles in a circle, according to the crude diagram drawn in the book. She went to her room to gather a few other relics like some leaves, incense, and a rock crystal. The other Titans began to trickle in.

"What are you doing, Friend Raven?" Starfire asked, watching intently as Raven set up the objects in certain places in the circle.

"I'm going to try a new spell from my book." Raven said, adjusting the direction the rock was pointing.

"Ooh, how exciting! What does the spell do?"

"We're going to find out." Raven answered, brushing her hands together.

Just then, Robin walked in with Cyborg. "What're we doing?" Cyborg asked.

"Raven is going to try one of her new spells from her new book!" Starfire said excitedly.

"What does it do?" Robin asked.

"We don't know!" Beast Boy supplied. "That's why we're going to try it!"

"I don't know…are you sure this is a good idea, Raven?" Robin asked.

"We'll be fine." Raven said, though she wasn't really sure. "We're going to another dimension. Beast Boy, there. Robin, over here…"

Raven situated everyone in a space between the candles. Then she grabbed her book off the coffee table and sat in the center of the circle, lotus position. She checked her pronunciation in her head, then began reading.

"Kreng toú fur jenis kelamin…" She began. As she continued reading, the room started to spin, purple, gold and white peeling from the candles and the relics, and swirled around them like a tornado. Starfire squealed, and grabbed for Robin's hand.

In an instant, the floor of Titians Tower and the swirls were gone. Raven's words had stopped, and they were falling through the air; and headed straight for the asphalt road of downtown Jump City.

"AHHHHHH!" They all screamed at once, Starfire's high-pitched Tamaranian words of fear above it all.

"The book!" Raven cried, reaching out to grab the falling spell book.

"The ground!" Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled simultaneously.

Everyone hit the ground with a loud 'oof'. Before anyone could ask if everyone was okay, a loud honk came from a bus, that was heading straight toward them.

"Shit!" Raven yelled. She scooped up the book and started toward the side of the road.

Robin was attempting to help Starfire get up and move out of the way, but Beast Boy and Cyborg weren't moving fast enough. The bus was almost upon them, and the discombobulated team was struggling to process what was happening and get out of the way.

From somewhere above them, a frighteningly similar voice, but with a feminine touch called out "Titans, go!". Out of nowhere, a second set of Titans swooped down. A second Cyborg and a second Beast Boy ran up to meet the bus, and together the robotic human and green rhino stopped the moving bus in it's tracks. Another Robin was in a crouched fighting position with their bow staff drawn, and a Starfire and a Raven hovered above, energy in hands and ready to go.

Once the bus was at a complete stop, the other Beast Boy and the other Cyborg let go of the front, and directed it around the regular Titans still sitting in the road. They turned to the Titans sitting on the ground, and a moment of silence passed between the two groups.

The other Robin stood up and retracted their bow staff, and that was when Raven noticed the difference; this Robin was female. As she looked at the others, she realized they were all the opposite gender of her friends, even she had a male Raven counterpart. Female Robin cocked her head to the side and stared at them all.

"Who are you guys?" There it was again, the striking similarity in the voices between the Robin Raven knew and this Robin, but with a higher female pitch. She had a same small muscular build, short cropped black hair, and a mask set across her eyes.

Male Robin stood and helped FemaleStarfire to her feet. "We're the Teen Titans," he said, "Who are you guys?"

"We're also the Teen Titans." Female Robin crossed her arms and looked at Male Robin.

The Female Cyborg walked around and stood by Female Robin. She looked like Male Cyborg but with more hips and a smaller waist, and she had half of a short afro on her human side of her head. A green bird flew over and landed by her, changing into a Female Beast Boy with the same devious smile and elfin ears.

Male Cyborg and Male Beast Boy stood along with Female Raven, and they each stood across from their twins. Female Robin and Male Robin circled each other with a critical eye. The two Starfires began talking in animated Tamiranian. Female Beast Boy went in for a hand shake with Male Beast Boy, but moved it out of the way at the last second.

"Too slow!" She giggled and Male Beast Boy looked upset that he'd fallen for such a simple trick. "I'm Beast Girl. Would that make you Beast Boy?"

"Yep." Beast Boy said, "The better looking Beast."

"Excuse you!"  
Female Cyborg cocked her hip out to the side. "Whatcha' looking at? Stop starin'. Didn't your mama tell you starin's rude?"

"What? Oh sorry." Cyborg sweated and rubbed the back of his head.

Raven clutched her spell book, watching her friends.

"What's that?" a gravely voice asked her.

She turned to look at Male Raven who was giving her a questioning look. He too had pale grey skin, and purple hair that was cropped short.

"Oh, it's a new spell book I got today. It's from the Himalayas. He convinced me to try out a spell, and that's how we got here." She nodded to Beast Boy who was laughing along with Beast Girl.

"Ah. Can I see it?" He said.

"Sure." Raven found the page that held the spell they used and handed to book over.

He observed the page, scanning the spells. "How'd you get a book like this? These are some powerful spells."

"Our Robin gave it to me as a birthday present. It's actually on loan from the Natural History Museum, so it's not technically mine."

He nodded. "Do you know how you're going to reverse it? To get back to your dimension?"

"Not how to reverse it per say, but I can open a portal back to ours. Those work here, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Although I'd suggest not doing it in the middle of the road."

Raven eased a small laugh. "Yeah."

"I'd hope not." Female Robin said. "We should really get out of the way." She gestured to the bus behind them all.

"Oh, of course." Female Raven said.

"You can come back to the tower if you need to." Male Raven placed his hand on her shoulder understandingly.

"Sounds good. Let's go." Both Robins said. They exchanged an award look before Female Robin turned defiantly towards the sidewalk to lead the way back. Everyone fell in step behind her, each pair of Titans twittering to each other sans the Robins, as Male Robin dragged his feet behind his female counterpart.

Once they all made it back to the island in the middle of the bay, Raven muttered her familiar incantation and a swirling purple and black hole opened in front of them.

"Uh.. bye then." Male Robin waved to the other team.

Beast Boy and Beast Girl did a handshake they developed on the way, "in case they meet again in a strange circumstance and need to identify each other", before the one team journeyed through Raven's portal to the exact same spot back in their dimension.

Raven held her spell book out in front of her, looking a the worn cover, before gazing up at their home.

"You gonna try another one, Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

"Very funny." Raven said as she continued to stare upwards. _Definitely. Most definitely._


End file.
